1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to agricultural implements and, more specifically, to hinge structure for such implements.
2) Related Art
Implements having folding wing frames to provide a wide working width while not compromising a narrow transport width often have hinges that facilitate folding angles at or near 180 degrees so the wing frame folds nearly flat against an inner frame. When small wings on the order of three or four feet in width are mounted on the inner frame, rigid fold hinges which do not float up or down typically are used.
Presently available rigid fold hinges often have many parts, are relatively expensive to manufacture, and have frame mounting structure that obstructs frame areas where tools or other frame components otherwise would be mounted. Often, optimum tool spacing has to be compromised to accommodate the hinge and hinge mounting components. A further obstruction is presented when a wing bump stop necessary for limiting pivoting of the wing frame beyond the desired folded position is connected to the frame.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved hinge structure for a folding implement frame. It is a further object to provide such an improved hinge structure which overcomes most or all of the aforementioned problems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved hinge structure for a folding implement frame which is less expensive to manufacture than at least most previously available hinge structures. It is a further object to provide such a hinge structure which is more compact and has fewer and stronger parts than most available hinge structures. It is another object to provide such a hinge structure which more easily accommodates a wide variety of tool spacings and component mounting arrangements without interference.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an improved hinge structure for a folding implement which is simple and parts efficient in construction. It is another object to provide such a structure having components which can be reversed to facilitate different frame mounting arrangements and which includes elements having more than one function. It is yet another object to provide such a hinge structure which includes an integral stop and cylinder mounting and which eliminates or reduces interference problems between the hinge structure and tool or components mounted on the implement.
A hinge structure constructed in accordance with the teachings of the present invention includes a reversible mounting bracket on the wing side of the hinge to accommodate positioning of the mounting around obstructions such as the tool mounting brackets for certain tool spacing arrangements on the implement frame. Separate mounting brackets for different tool or component configurations are eliminated. A wing bump stop integrated into the mounting bracket on the main or inner frame side of the hinge reduces the number of parts and eliminates another potential obstruction on the frame. The stop has a tapered end which contacts the corner end of the wing frame to minimize interference with tools. In addition, the stop includes a mounting hole for the base end of the hydraulic folding cylinder, which further reduces the number of parts and the number of potential obstructions on the frame. The entire hinge structure therefore is simpler, less expensive and less obstructive to desired tool spacings than at least most previously available hinge structures. A simple angle and plate construction including components having more than one function provides a strong, versatile and compact hinge structure.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to one skilled in the art upon reading the following detailed description in view of the drawings.